My Most Precious Treasure
by Antoinette-Anthenat
Summary: My Most Precious Treasure Is You. Got the inspiration from listening to My Most Precious Treasure from Angel Beats! Character Abuse! You've been warned.   FaixOC
1. Free

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA CHRONICLES**

**So for this story you'll need to read the ANs if there are any. K? Enjoy!**

Syaoran P.O.V

"Hey kid I suggest you duck!" Kurogane said to Shyaoran as he made _another_ blow to the enemy.

I took_ no_ time to hesitate and did so. About a second or two later a huge boulder flew above my head.

"Thanks," I said to Kurogane.

"How's the Princess?" I yelled over to Fai who was protecting Sakura and Mokana.

They were hiding behind a rock.

"We're good!" he said.

I sighed a sigh of relief.

"Hey kid," Kurogane said loud enough for me to hear it but quietly enough for the enemy not to hear it "I'll distract this bastard and you attack him from the back. Got it?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Hey! Over here asshole!" Kurogane yelled, distracting the magical king possesing Sakura's feather.

I quickly and quietly ran behind the king and applyed my sword to his head.

He died and Sakura's feather was placed in my hands.

"F*ck yeah!" a voice came followed by footsteps.

We turned our heads to see a red head girl in a school uniform running.

"Yeah! We're free! F*ck Yeah!" she said.

I stuck out my arm and caught her.

"Uhmm...Excuse me but what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"I'm free! We're free! We were stuck in here for 5 years. Gotta go!" she said and took off.

"_We_?" Fai asked.

Apparently Sakura, Mokana and himself came out from hiding.

"Wait! Mokana sences another person here!" Mokana exclaimed.

"Where?" Kurogane asked.

"Over there!"Mokana said pointing to a corner with her ear.

And there were actually people there.

We ran over to help them.

There was a blonde girl, a black haired girl and a bruenette boy. Kurogane went to the black haired girl, Sakura went to the blonde girl, and I went to the boy.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Are we free finally?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

The boy cracked a smile.

"Thanks, -"

"Syaoron."

"Thanks Syaoron. I'm Riino. I gotta go. Thanks. From all of us." the boy said and walked over to the black haired girl and took her hand and then they walked over and took the blonde's hand and together they walked out.

"Well that's sweet." Sakuraand I said unison.

"Hey look who I found in the corner." Fai said as he pulled over a girl with short brown hair, brown cat/dog ears who was pale and was wearing black jeggings, blue platform heels, and a black turtleneck sweater and a black jewel and lace choker.

"Wait. What?" Kurogane spat.

**So the red head who yelled "F*ck yeah" would be voiced by Maxey Whitehed (best female VA ever!). She'd say it just like Al said it in the FMA Brotherhood bloopers.**

**Riino will only be in this chapter probably. His name is pronounced Ree-no.**

**yeah its strange. **

**Review and you get a free wish from Yukko with no compensation! except for your review!**

**.com/my_most_precious_treasure_chapter/set?id=37605997**

**That's what the girl looks like! Her name is Luka!  
><strong>


	2. Over in the Corner, Look who was Hiding

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA CHRONICLES **

**Soooo...In this the worlds they visit are not in order and they exclude some worlds and I add a few new ones 'kay? And Luka's P.O.V in this chapter is before the little marry gang came and rescued her. BTW. Ya know? Enjoy! It probably sucks just as much as the first chapter of Bound By Music did...**

Fai P.O.V

"Wait! Mokana sences another person here!" Mokana spoke from my shoulder.

"Where?" Kurogane asked.

"Over there!" Mokana said pointing to a corner with her right ear.

There were actually people there.

Kuro-puu went to the black haired girl, Syaoron went to the bruenette boy, and Sakura went to the blonde girl.

I just hung back.

Mokana started looking around and twitching.

"Mokana," I said "is something wrong?"

"Fai will you walk to your right and back a little for Mokana?"

"Sure." I said taking a few steps back and a few steps to the right.

"Ha! Mokana was right! Fai! Take about... 9 more steps to your right and then tap the air like something was there." Mokana directing.

I did as the creature said and when I tapped I felt something.

I tapped it again and the surface of it rippled like water but I thought I saw something.

Mokana gasped "Mokana sees something!"

"So do I." I said.

I hit it again but harder and it cleared a little more and I saw a girl with brown-ish grey hair and the same color eyes.

Her face looked delicate and her skin was pale.

She was wearing a simple black turtleneck sweater, jeggings, blue platform heels and a jeweled choker with a lace tie.

She also had dog like cat like ears.

"Fai! Did you see that?" Mokana exclaimed.

"The girl?"

Mokana nodded.

"Yes. I did."

"Try hitting the forcefield harder. Maybe it will crack..." Mokana explained.

I hit it harder this time and it started to crack.

I hit it again and it shattered.

The girl's head snapped up and stared at me with her faded greyish chocolate eyes melting holes into me.

I reached out my hand and her eyes widened and she flinched and then shut her eyes tightly and it seemed as if she was trying to melt into the wall.

"Hmmm..." I said quietly.

I knelt down to her level so she could get a better look at me and I could get a better look at her.

She was thin and she had a few scratches on her right cheek. "Hello there," I said with one of my smiles on my face "it's okay. We're here to rescue you."

"R-really?" The bruenette asked "Y-you're not going to hurt me?"

My face then filled with confusion.

"What do you mean hurt you? Why would we do that?"

"It's nothing. Wait! Are you going to take me back to that...that place? I don't wanna go back! Please don't take me back there!" she said as her eyes started to fill with tears.

The bruenette covered her ears and started quivering.

"Please! I don't wanna go back! It's scary and...and..." she said in between sniffs.

"It's okay. I don't think you'll be going back to that house. You can come with us." I said plastering another one of my fake I'm-So-Happy smiles on my face.

"R-r-really? Y-you won't h-hurt me?" she asked.

"Really. Now come on," I said "let's get you out of here."

I extended my hand toward her pale somewhat tall (Probably about 1 inch shorter than me the heels but without them she's probably about 3 or 4 inches shorter. Maybe 5.).

She extended her hand and lightly placed it on mine.

She stood up, as did I, and we walked towards the others.

"Hey look who I found in the corner." I said and pulled her towards me.

"Wait, what?" Kurogane spat at her.

"You heard Fai! He found this girl in the corner." Mokana exclaimed.

The girl flinched at Kurogane's outburst.

"Oh Kuro-pu, don't be so mean and scary!" Mokana said.

The girl had an unsure look on her face.

I giggled a little.

"Don't worry," I said "well let's go! I think it's time to get another feather!"

Sakura obsorbed her feather and Syaron pick her up.

"Yeah!" Mokana cheered.

"Wait we're taking the girl with?" Kurogane exclaimed.

Mokana grew out her wings and Sakura, who was in Syaron's arms, Syaron, Kurogane, the new girl, and I were swept away to yet another demension. We had a pretty good landing.

We were in a wood like area, covered in snow.

Luka P.O.V

_It's dark. _

_And scary. _

_And it's been 5 years already. _

_And I don't wanna be hurt anymore. _

_It still hurts. _

_There is nothing that will fix me. I am broken and useless._

_"You useless little girl! It's all your fault that your mother's gone! And now your brother's gone to! Whatever will you do? But now...I get to use you as my toy whenever I want. You can help me complete and test my work..."_

_No! _

_I'm shrieking inside where no one can hear me. _

_If I talk out of turn I'll get hurt. _

_If I do anything that he dislikes no matter how small I will get punished. That's how it was 5 years ago and when he returns, the torture will return. _

_And then the tests will return. _

_And every other form of the damn torture he can come up with in his sick, sick mind._


End file.
